Trust
by Legend Jam
Summary: The Crystal Gems are a united team, practically impossible to separate. Pearl is gone, an unexpected traitor appears, and the team is in complete chaos. Can the world and The Crystal Gems survive the attacks from Homeworld? Rated M for blood, gore, and etc. *No lemons yet, but requests are open.*
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, new writer here. I will try to focus on Steven Universe, although you can request anything.

*Fix to the original, I will have to change the new gem found here, no permissions aloud from the owner :/

Please leave a review, so I know where to improve!

Enjoy!

*By the way, Pierogi is a name only Amethyst calls Pearl.

"Gem signature detected." the gem hovering over the earth looked in through the screen of her ship. She stared into the green-blue landscape of the earth, and stared in mixed feelings. Such a beautiful planet, earth. As she concentrated on her task, she laid her hand on a panel, next to her seat.

"I'm here, going in." she said, as the ship sped into the earth. Its target was a Crystal Gem. The gem braced for impact. The water was getting close, as she held on to her seat. With no splash, the ship fell into the water, diving in hundreds of meters. Once the ship stopped moving, the gem typed into the panel in front of her. 

"Landing successful. Engaging camouflage." she said, as the ship became completely transparent. Around her, the fish swam in the light blue water, the ground of the sea decorated with small hills covered with seaweed, and coral.

"This will be easy." She said, closing her eyes, and disappearing.

Not a long time ago, a marble had crashed into the surface on the sand. Steven was out with Garnet and Amethyst, playing Steventag. It was a clear sky, until Steven started to notice a dark item in the sky.

"Guys, what is that?" Garnet suddenly stopped chasing Amethyst, and looked up into the sky, morphing into her original form.

"Steven! Move!" Garnet said, diving towards Steven, rolling away. When they both lifter their heads off from the sand to see what happened, the object fell right on Steven's prior position. The sand blasted everywhere, creating a cloud of dust. Garnet and Steven got up after the dust cleared down, and then moved over to the crater created by the object. The gems at first were unsure of it, but the artifact proved to be inoffensive. Pearl joined in soon, in an anxious manner.

"What?! What happened?" She said, looking around. Soon, she saw the object. The gems stood around it, with their weapons out. It was a green marble, about the size of Steven's head. Garnet looked attentively, and grabbed the marble.

"It's not reacting. I don't understand." she said, Pearl soon joining in.

"Could it be transmitting a signal? Could it be Homeworld?" Garnet thought at the possibility of Pearl's comment, and decided to rely on future vision.

"We don't know what it is, and this could be a potential danger. Although, I see no future on this object harming us. I will take it to investigate." She said, bubbling the marble.

"Garnet, will we be able to keep playing later?" Steven asked.

"Of course. But for now, I need to work on this. Amethyst, entertain Steven." Garnet responded.

"Race you to Frybo!" Amethyst yelled, and ran. Steven complied, running after her. Garnet saw them run, and then wordlessly, leaped over to the door of the house, leaving Pearl still at the beach.

"I guess she is still not talking to me much…" She said to herself, sighing. The day was beautiful; just like any other day was in Beach City. The only thing heard was the waves on the sand, until the peace was suddenly disrupted by an unexpected appearance. Pearl turned around to see a flash of light, and the sand forming a small tornado. The sand rose up in an instant, a seemingly white light seeping through the holes between sand. The tornado went on for several seconds until it exploded blocking Pearl's sight. When the sand cleared and Pearl could see an unfamiliar gem, standing at a couple of meters in front of her. The gem was barely as tall as her. The gem had black skin, and had two strips of cloth heading from her chest, where her white gem was, to the tip of her hands, (much like Fi from Skyward Sword.) Her chest was black, with a diagonal line, stretching from her face, to the left side of her stomach. Her legs were the same as her black skin, with a diagonal line stretching from her pelvis, to her foot, making one side white, and another black. Her eyes were slits with an orange glow, staring at Pearl attentively. Pearl instantly felt hostility, the only word coming that she could think about was "Homeworld." Pearl took a couple of steps backward, holding her blade tight in her sweaty hands, last time Homeworld had come to earth, it had not been pleasant for her. The gem summoned a straight blade with a diagonal edge, with a diagonal line, dividing white from black. The gem's eyes suddenly flashed, before disappearing, and appearing above Pearl. Unfortunately, Pearl was looking around. When Pearl realized, the gem was slashing down on her. Pearl barely blocked, falling on her rear. The gem kicked off her sword, back flipping, and landing in front of her. Pearl decided it was her turn, and rushed towards her enemy. The gem looked straight into her eyes, and got ready for a move. Pearl targeted her neck, and slashed diagonally. The gem had already read that, and grabbed her blade tight. She then quickly spun with her blade, deflecting Pearl's blade, making Pearl step back. The gem took her chance, and slashed upwards, at Pearl's chest. She performed a second attack, and slashed diagonally. Pearl fell backwards, and she barely could get up from the blows. She struggled immensely to only use her arms.

"Well, I expected you to be stronger, Pierogi." She said to Pearl, walking towards her with her blade. Upon hearing the name, Pearl looked up, in despair.

"A..Amethy..st?" Pearl choked out, looking at her. The gem smiled, and the same flashing light enveloped her, as her form turned smaller. When the light was gone, Amethyst was standing in front of Pearl.

"That's. Right." She said, her face leaning into Pearl. Despair overtook Pearl, as Amethyst grabbed Pearl's blade. Pearl stared straight at her, as she tried to back away.

"I figured my other form would be easier to take you down. This form is absolute garbage." She said, walking right up to Pearl.

"Perish." Amethyst said, plunging the spear into Pearl's chest. Pearl tried to take it back out, to no Avail.

"Stop struggling." Amethyst said, pressing two fingers on Pearl's gem. She pushed her head back into the sand, and Pearl went limp, retreating back into her gem. What was Amethyst turned back into the pink gem, morphing again in the pink light. The gem grabbed Pearl's gem, and inspected it.

"Mission complete." She said to herself, stuffing the gem in her pocket. She then looked around and stretched, her arms pointing into the sky.

Alright, this is the end of the first chapter. Please leave suggestions and comments, and I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, first of all, to the first replier, I of course will include some lemons, in the future, when the story builds up. If you like the story so far, please share it with your friends so they can read it! Leave suggestions and ways I can improve, and over everything, enjoy the story. Second, I took weeks. I am genuinely sorry. Holy balls math is hard these days. Anyways, enough of my shit excuses.

.

*The suit that the black gem was carrying. He is wearing it without the hat.

. /steven-universe/images/5/53/Greg_ /revision/latest?cb=20150729234455

*Yellow Diamond.

*One cool thing about Malachite. In Steven Universe, Lapis is holding the fusion down with the weight of the Ocean. I did a quick search, and It would be about 130000000000000000000 kg. By the way, that is a huge number, and don't worry I'm not just pulling that out of my ass. And Malachite was still resisting at that point. Then, she could possibly lift that much. But of course, I won't make her that strong.

Thanks!

Pearl woke up in a small room. The room was cold, and silent. The only things seen were the walls made out of a green gem alloy. The first thing she attempted was to summon her weapon, but it seemed to be of no use. The room nullified her powers, leaving the gem helpless and weak. The yellow tint of the light reminded her of who she would later have to deal with, as she shivered and sat tight against the cold wall.

She looked into the ground, already missing Steven, and Garnet and everyone back on Earth so much. She had to get out of here, one way or another. Soon, she heard footsteps echoing along the hallway, breaking her from her flowing thoughts. When the footsteps stopped, a gem stood at the door of the room. Wearing olden army clothes that Pearl recognized to be old, nothing else, the gem deactivated the shield, stepping in.

"Ah, a defective Pearl. Yellow Diamond will have some fun with you, indeed." Pearl was terrified, unable to muster the strength to even try to conjure her blade. The gem did not say anything else, as he pulled Pearl to his feet, and cuffed her hands with a magnetic contraption. The frail gem attempted to break free from the grasp of the machine, to no avail.

Finishing her last attempts, the homeworld gem guided her out of the room, pushing her into the hall.

"Destination, Hall of Conquering."

As soon as he halted his speech, the light around the both began to flicker, as they soon disappeared into a yellow flash of light. Pearl's body felt light for a split second, as she appeared in another area of whatever place she was in. In front of her stood a door similar to the door of the temple, but more technologically advanced, and intimidating. She looked around to see a window, featuring all of the multi-colored buildings in the citadel.

"Move." The male gem said, kicking her into the now open room. Pearl looked back at the gem, and he looked straight in front of her with fear in his face.

"Obsidian, out." The gem spoke, walking to the left, disappearing. Pearl then got up, only to see how big the room they were was. A colossal window stood in front of them, and a control panel-like formation standing in front of the window. Behind the glowing panel, sat an extremely tall form, which Pearl realized to her dismay; this was Yellow Diamond. The gem rose, and her face could be seen. Fear overtook her, as she struggled using all of her willpower in order to even stand still. The diamond soon grinned in an evil manner, and spoke.

"Speak. Where is Rose Quartz?" The gem asked. Her voice stung Pearl like a vicious snake, a deadly viper intimidating Pearl, nothing but a mouse in front of this gem.

Pearl could not speak, as her throat choked out every single urge of speech.

"Be strong." She remembered, words from her Rose. As she closed her eyes shut, she clenched her cuffed fists, and said:

"Over my dead body."

The gem looked at her, and laughed into the air.

"Pathetic, defective pearl. Speak before you become crushed like your friends in Earth."

Pearl was confused at first, but it was made very clear once Yellow Diamond began to hover her hands over the console. After a few actions of tapping and swiping, a hologram came into display. Although hard to recognize at first, she saw it was Garnet and Steven, surrounded by gems. So many gems.

 _Garnet's POV_

"Steven! Get behind me!" Garnet yelled, as she punched away. Gems were coming at them everywhere, and Steven's shield was the only thing protecting them. Behind them, a gigantic form was fighting with the remaining Crystal Gems. A gigantic, sea-foam green gem. Malachite.

 _An hour before_

 _After meeting Steven in a dream for the last time, Jasper and Lapis were both gone, dead. Only remained Malachite, the new gem that had risen from the two opposite entities. She had nowhere to go at first, travelling the seas of Earth in look for a place in which she belonged. But as much as she tried to move away, she always returned to the same spot, in front of the beach in which she once had met Steven. He was the only connection she had to the earth, and all she thought was the thought of protecting her, but she did not think she could even get close to them, after their relations. These were the thoughts she just went through every day, and indeed these thoughts were going around in her mind when she heard horrible noises through the currents of the ocean. Screaming, impact…Steven. She jerked her face towards the temple, where she saw explosions, along with the yelling of Garnet. Without even questioning herself, Malachite went underwater, blasting her way to the temple._

 _With Garnet_

Garnet punched restlessly, dodging quickly and moving away from the explosions everywhere. Steven was standing behind her, with his shield out. He attempted to catch up to her, running until his whole shirt was drenched. There were various gems, ten at least. They formed a large circle, and three lunged at one time.

"Where the hell are Pearl and Amethyst?" She thought to herself, while blocking a hammer from a large gem. Another gem lunged, her sword pointed straight at Garnet.

"Steven! Run!" She yelled, as the gem stabbed into an angle of her stomach. She grunted, and deflected the hammer off, punching the large gem in the stomach, and shooting off her rocket. The large gem was thrown backwards, exploding. Garnet could barely take out the blade stabbed within her, as she grunted. The gem with the sword ran at her again, as Garnet braced to deflect. Just as the gem jumped, a hand latched itself onto the gem. Soon slamming her into the floor, and poofing her. As the hand retraced, a form emerged from the ocean, water dripping off of it. Malachite. Hands of water smashed gem after gem, crushing energy dispersing the enemy fire.

Garnet looked at the new ally, but she was completely drained. She held her wound with one hand, but collapsed to the floor. Steven ran towards Garnet, and shook her rapidly.

"Garnet, Garnet!" He kept on, but to no avail. Instead of the waking of Garnet, Steven was met with a lightning fast strike to the head, making him black out, the world around him fading slowly.

Ah, such a shit chapter for so much time. Guys, I swear I will slack off this laziness. It is unacceptable.

Anyways, tell me if you liked it!

By the way, one shots are available. If you want a lemon, private message me, or comment!

Anyways, please review, and share the story with your friends!

:D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

Sorry for taking so much to make this chapter, I had some things to take care of.

Thanks for all the support! We already got followers. How about that.

Anyways, requests are always open. Leave reviews, and please, enjoy!

Her sights were dizzy, as she could barely sense she was even alive. Struggling to hold on to her sanity, she tried to speak only to lead to weak moaning. She was being pulled away somewhere unknown to her, the cold floor moving underneath as she heard the doors opening and closing. She felt a sudden stop in motion, and then felt the rush of air. And sudden impact. Everything had stopped, and she seemed to be leaning against some sort of cold surface. Soon a loud noise was heard, which regained the gem's senses a little bit. She looked up, and realized that she was caught in some sort of cylinder. Looking through the glass, the only thing in sight were many other cylinders, with some sort of reactor in the middle of the room. She looked to the ceiling of the pod, and realized that a tube was attached to the top. Although narrow, Pearl wondered of its use. Just as she collapsed down again, a whirring noise was heard. She looked up to see a light coming out of the tube. Sensing danger, Pearl instinctively summoned her weapon. But the result was, a shattered blade. The pieces of the blade bounced on the floor, as the light flooded all around the cylinder. Pearl had no time to think, as the light filled her with some sort of power. The light ended in a sudden manner. But when the light faded, Pearl's gem was healed. The crack through the middle of the gem was gone, replaced with the same milky pearl. Confused by what had happened, Pearl grabbed her sword. Now being able to fully focus, she looked into the other cylinders. She looked particular two, located across the room. There were two gems inside, and they were both punching the glass.

"Oh no." Pearl said, realizing what this was. Each cylinders were connected in pairs.

Fusion.

Coming to the conclusion, a large gem walked into the room, and pulled the lever attached to the reactor, and the same kind of light flooded into the cylinders across the room. They could be seen still, hitting the glass. The same order was carried out. The light faded, but this time something was different. One cylinder cracked, and a strange shape rolled out of the glass. The fused gems. What she saw was a massive jumble of arms and legs, emitting a horrible sound. The gem that had walked in sighed, and put end to the abomination with a large blade.

"I have to get out of here." She thought, panicking. She wanted to see Garnet again. She wanted to see Steven and Amethyst, again. She would not die in Home world. She looked around, as an idea sparked in her mind. The tubes were connected to the reactor, so what if she makes it get stuck? It was only the slightest idea, which was not probably going to work. But at this point, she was going to take any chances. Putting her idea to use, she pointed her blade at the tube. She closed her eyes, and charged an orb of energy. She the shot it straight through the tube, the recoil causing her to be pushed back. The ball bounced around inside the tube, and was seen going into the reactor. The reactor then blew up, the explosion sending the gem standing in front of it flying back. All the gems locked inside of the cylinders were freed, and they looked around in both excitement, and panic. One in particular looked at Pearl in astonishment. It was not a long time before the Home world gems started to flood in, carrying weapons in their hands. Pearl saw no escape, preparing her weapon. Everyone else did the same, and they were soon surrounded. Pearl's first reaction was to charge up another orb, as she aimed at the big crowd of about thirteen gems. Two gems behind her rushed towards the enemy. Although she could not make out their features well, one was black, and another white. One slashed at an enemy, as the other jumped over, stabbing into the next. Taking this as some sort of queue, everyone charged into the enemies. The gems were not particularly strong, as they were easy opponents to take down. About 8 through, more could be seen running into the seemingly rebel gems. There were too much to fight, as Pearl looked around for some sort of escape. The "twin" gems nodded to each other, and ran into a wall. Right before colliding, the white one swung a hand horizontally, and a hole opened. The other gems acknowledged this, and ran at the portal. Pearl had no option but to comply, as she ran. Just as the enemy ran into the room, Pearl had gone through the portal. That was when she realized, is was not a portal, but a hole in the wall. And she was in a tall building. She fell quickly, the floor approaching in an intimidating manner. She was spiraling out of control, trying to retain balance. The twin gems were far ahead. The black gem jumped up, and grabbed Pearl. The both then instantly dove into the ground at lightning speed, and landed lightly. Stupefied, Pearl only looked front, where the black gem was running. The other gems passed by her, and yelled at her, telling her to run. Pearl had so many questions, but she ran anyways, following the large trail of gems. They were running straight, but it did not seem to help a lot. The Home world machines were trailing them right behind, flying at a speed that was at least double. Pearl began to panic, remembering the just recent but horrible memories of the machine. Pearl summoned two blades, and began to spin them both. She quickly threw them without much aiming involved, the blades landing inside two of the machines. The gems in front made yet another portal. They were heavily slowing down, but the portal was big enough for various gems. Gems flooded in, including Pearl. She could feel the warmth of the explosions behind her, tickling at her back. She could hear the whirring and clicking of the machines, shooting a potentially deadly material. Her hopes rose into the sky as she only needed to jump to pass the portal. As her feet went off the ground, she felt a stinging pain everywhere on her right arm, until the pain spread all the way to her shoulder. She felt the sharp pain multiply, the only outcome out of the event being a shriek. It felt unspeakable, as she fell over to the floor, out of balance. When she reached for her right elbow, she only felt the cold wind. Her right arm was gone. The only thing left from the machine's attack was only her shoulder. She could not concentrate on what she was thinking, a similar feeling to what she had felt with her broken gem. The emptiness and the pain were not a good combination, as Pearl's only reaction was to collapse on the floor, her eyes wide and her mouth open.


End file.
